


Playlist

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Monty Python, Tom Leher, lumberjack song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: musical inspired sillyness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Playlist

Virgil had a secret, well possibly more than one, but you've got to leave some mystery. It made the corners of his mouth twitch up to think about it. It was the most sly and underhand thing he could take credit for. Sitting there with all his family around him, and nobody had a clue. Not even the smallest inkling. It was risky, but he didn’t stop, drawn further into seeing how far he could push his luck. One of these days they would work it out, surely, it must be obvious.

As these thoughts ran through his head, his fingers continued to play over the piano keys with relaxed grace. He launched into another tune and the appreciative murmurs continued from the others present. 

“That one’s nice dear, such a cheerful tune” came Grandma's voice from the seating area.

Virgil's brain supplied the words to the chorus in his own head:

“All the world seems in tune  
On a spring afternoon  
When we're poisoning pigeons in the park  
Every Sunday you'll see  
My sweetheart and me  
As we poison the pigeons in the park” *

Another one to add to the list of songs he had managed to slip under the radar, and it gave him a little glow of pride. Fed up of being dubbed the sensitive musician he had taken to slipping songs into his repertoire with slightly darker lyrics. A show tune from a Little Shop of Horrors here, a little of Tom Lehrer there, maybe some Monty Python** and a few thoughtfully rearranged renditions of death metal classics. All of them were generally agreed to be “pretty” or “relaxing” no matter what their original subject matter was. And for Virgil that was a triumph. 

However, today might have been the day he pushed his luck too far, it was a foolish mistake, he’d forgotten that John was down. Rolling off the back of the pigeon poisoning, straight into “The Elements song"*** had him straying into John’s obscure frame of science geek reference. Virgil noticed that John had gravitated towards the piano and was giving him a quizzical look, there was a pause and he looked like he was about to speak. But not before Gordon had gleefully interrupted, supplying the lyrics at full volume. 

“There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,”***

John and Virgil look up, confused and surprised “How do you know that one?” asked John

“You’re not the only one who can remember long words Johnny. How else was I meant to remember this stuff for science class? Stick it to a tune and I have half a chance” replied Gordon “I can also recite the zones of the ocean thanks to Finding Nemo!” he added with a grin. “This is far more fun than your usual lounge music Virg”

Virgil rolled his eyes, lounge music indeed, but it did mean that the rest of his choices had managed to sneak past unnoticed, which gave him a little thrill at least. 

John shook his head and walked back towards the seating area, only pausing in his stride slightly to glance over his shoulder and add “Maybe you should stick to the Pigeon song instead, he's less likely to join in with that” jerking a thumb towards a still beaming Gordon. 

Ok, so maybe not that unnoticed, but maybe it was nice to have a common ground that was just him and John, he bet John would have some good suggestions to add to the playlist. 

_____________

And if you want to listen along to any of the songs, here you go:  
*Tom Lehrer “Poisoning Pigeons in the Park”  
** It's got to be the “Lumberjack Song” - right? Michael Palin, you rock!  
***Tom Lehrer “The Elements Song”


End file.
